L'alliée
by isatis2013
Summary: Histoire d'un ange gardien


_Chose promise…_

 _._

 _Clin d'œil aux fidèles  
Et merci à ceux qui me lise !_

 _._

 _Note : Je n'ai pas de formation médicale, disons que j'écris ce qui m'arrange en essayant d'être cohérente, mais il peut y avoir quelques erreurs…_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

.

Le bip régulier du moniteur troublait seul le silence de la petite chambre aux murs immaculés. Seule touche de couleur, ce tableau accroché au milieu du mur en face. Une reproduction de l'œuvre d'un grand peintre mais il ne savait plus lequel. Pourtant il se souvenait l'avoir un jour contemplé avec lui, mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Finch aurait su lui. Il savait toujours tout, y compris trouver le chemin du cœur des hommes. Même ceux qui pensaient ne plus être capable de l'utiliser. Assit silencieux près du petit lit, il attendait. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Un miracle peut être. Mais les miracles existent-ils pour des hommes comme eux ? Il n'avait pas bougé depuis des jours, combien ? il ne s'en rappelait plus, mettant de côté sa vie, Bear, les numéros, la machine. Les filles se chargeaient des missions. Elles ne lui avaient fait aucun reproche, comme si elles savaient qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter cette chambre. Sa place était là, près de lui, et nul ne l'en ferait bouger. Fusco avait inventé un faux arrêt maladie pour justifier de son absence.

Sa vie avait basculée dans une explosion. Etrange ironie du destin comme si tout leurs malheurs devaient toujours commencer dans le fracas et le sang, la douleur et les larmes…

Ils étaient sur la piste d'un ancien militaire de retour au pays, traumatisé comme beaucoup le sont après avoir combattu pour leur nation. A son retour l'homme n'avait rien retrouvé de son ancien bonheur. Un temps il avait été porté disparu, on l'avait cru mort, alors lorsqu'il était revenu, blessé, marqué, mais bien vivant, ça avait été la stupeur et il avait découvert qu'il n'avait plus rien. Sa maison vendue aux enchères, sa mère emportée par le chagrin, son père prématurément vieilli, et surtout sa femme, remariée avec son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas su l'attendre, l'espérer, et tout de suite, sans même laisser paraitre le moindre regret elle l'avait harcelé, ils devaient divorcer pour régulariser la situation, pour qu'elle puisse vivre cette vie qui aurait du être la sienne, pour l'enfant qu'elle portait et qui aurait du être le sien. Mais il n'était plus rien pour elle qu'un souvenir gênant. Il avait cherché ses amis, mais ces deux hommes avec qui ils avaient grandit depuis la primaire n'étaient pas rentrés, « tombés pour le pays » lui avait-on dit, mais qu'elle gloire y avait-il à mourir pour des combats crées par des fanatiques ?

Alors l'ex sergent avait perdu pied et il avait décidé de se venger à sa manière de ce pays qui lui avait tout pris. Il s'était introduit dans un bâtiment militaire, une ceinture d'explosifs autour de la taille. John l'avait suivi, acharné à vouloir le désarmer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que pour pouvoir lui ouvrir les portes du complexe Finch avait du se rapprocher de l'immeuble. Il ne pouvait pas pirater un tel bâtiment sur une trop longue distance. Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis leur numéro, Reese avait provoqué l'évacuation de l'immeuble. Ayant réussi à isoler le kamikaze dans une partie moins peuplée, il était revenu dans le hall, aidant les employés à sortir, et c'est alors qu'il l'avait vu. L'informaticien était assit sur l'un des luxueux canapés revêtus de velours rouge installés dans le vaste hall, son ordinateur sur les genoux, essayant de clore les issues pour empêcher le désespéré de trop se rapprocher de la foule. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps, lui de bloquer toutes les portes, et Reese d'arriver jusqu'à lui pour le protéger.

La déflagration avait eu lieu dans une partie du bâtiment proche du hall, bien trop proche. Reese s'était trouvé projeté au sol, se protégeant tant bien que mal des éclats de verre qui tombaient en pluie tout autour d'eux après l'explosion des larges baies vitrées. Un peu sonné, il avait vite retrouvé ses esprits et son unique obsession : le retrouver ! Il s'était élancé dans les décombre, le cœur fou à l'idée qu'il puisse être blessé voir pire…

Il l'avait aperçu pas très loin de l'endroit où il était installé précédemment. Le pilier à cet endroit avait du atténuer partiellement le souffle, le canapé était renversé mais ne l'avait pas atteint car il avait été projeté à quelques mètres, comme dans un mauvais remake d'un sinistre autrefois.

Reese s'était agenouillé près de lui, l'appelant doucement, inquiet des conséquences sur son dos. Finch avait ouvert les yeux, un peu désorienté, mais plus alerte que son agent ne l'avait craint et Reese avait eu un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était peut être pas si grave finalement

-« Ne bougez pas, il faut être prudent » lui avait-il murmuré, repoussant délicatement une mèche de cheveux sur son front barré d'une légère estafilade. Finch avait remué prudemment mais il semblait que sa nuque n'avait pas souffert du choc, mais lorsqu'il avait tenté de se redresser avec l'aide de son partenaire il n'avait pu retenir un cri de douleur. A nouveau sa hanche avait souffert de l'impact et le moindre mouvement était une torture. Les larmes aux yeux il avait serré la main de son agent comme pour chercher un soutien et Reese avait tenté de le réconforter

-« Je suis là. Jamais je ne vous laisserais » lui avait-il chuchoté. Finch lui avait adressé un regard reconnaissant et Reese y avait décelé autre chose, comme de la tendresse. Cet instant de grâce avait été brisé par l'irruption de Shaw qui avait aussitôt réagit en professionnel, administrant les premiers soins tandis que John gardait toujours dans la sienne la main de son partenaire. Il le voyait serrer les dents pour lutter contre la douleur et souffrait autant que lui mais de son impuissance

Fusco avait fait irruption avec deux brancardiers qui avaient pris en charge le blessé pour le conduire dans une clinique dont Shaw avait imposé le nom. John avait suivi le mouvement, ne le lâchant que lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus à l'ambulance. Il avait alors eu l'impression d'un déchirement comme ils perdaient le contact. Sans la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne il lui avait semblé le perdre et un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, nous veillons sur lui » avait affirmé l'ambulancier et Reese avait eu envie de répondre que c'était là son rôle à lui et à lui seul…

Tournant la tête John avait aperçu Root qui venait de rejoindre Shaw. Celle-ci s'efforçait visiblement de la rassurer, enfin à sa manière froide et détachée. Il avait vu la hackeuse jeter un regard perdu sur les décombres autour d'elle puis elle avait croisé le sien et il avait cru y lire de la compassion. Mais il ne s'y était pas attardé : il devait gagner la clinique au plus vite

Reese en voiture, les filles sur la moto de Root, ils étaient parvenus en même temps devant l'établissement. Finch était dans le couloir des urgences, pris en charge par les infirmiers qui avaient appelé un spécialiste. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, rivés l'un à l'autre. Finch lui avait fait signe d'approcher, John avait immédiatement accouru, reprenant sa main par reflexe

-« Vous n'êtes pas responsable M Reese » lui avait-il chuchoté

-« Pourquoi êtes vous venu si près du danger Finch ? »

-« Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais vous aider »

-« Alors c'est… »

-« Non ! » l'avait interrompu Finch « C'était mon choix. Ca l'a toujours été » Il avait laissé échapper un gémissement de douleur

-« Il faut vous écarter Monsieur »avait intimé un infirmier à l'intention de l'ex agent

-« Je ne serais pas très loin » avait-il alors murmuré

-« Je sais » avait approuvé Finch, forçant un sourire « Je sais que vous serez là »

-« Toujours »

John avait dû s'écarter comme le médecin arrivait avec une infirmière et un autre homme qui s'était révélé être l'anesthésiste. Reese avait croisé son regard sombre, il semblait extrêmement nerveux et il avait alors ressentit à nouveau cet étrange pressentiment. Il avait eu un geste pour retenir le brancard mais les infirmiers l'entrainaient déjà en direction du bloc et il avait dû se résigner à patienter. Il avait sentit une main sur son épaule et laissé Shaw le guider vers la salle d'attente.

.

Reese remua dans le fauteuil pour lutter contre l'engourdissement. Dans le lit Finch ne bougeait pas, le visage impassible, figé dans une immobilité qui ressemblait à la mort mais le bip régulier n'avait pas cessé, prouvant qu'il était toujours de ce monde.

John revit la porte a double battant s'ouvrir sur le chirurgien, occupé à retirer son masque d'un geste las. Ils s'étaient levés tout les quatre d'un mêmemouvement comme reliés par un lien invisible. Le médecin avait eu un mouvement de recul devant leur détermination puis il s'était repris. Le visage grave, il avait annoncé, un peu troublé :

-« Je suis désolé. L'intervention s'est bien passée mais… »

-« Mais ? » avait grondé John

-« Le patient a fait une réaction à l'anesthésie. Il est dans le coma »

-« Mais il va en sortir ? » avait paniqué Fusco

-« Je crains que ce ne soit peu probable » avait affirmé le chirurgien, le regard étrangement fuyant. Un souffle glacé avait glissé sur le petit groupe et chacun s'était rapproché de son voisin par reflexe comme pour faire bloc contre l'adversité, contre ce coup du sort qui les frappait si cruellement. « Il vaudrait mieux prévenir sa famille » avait poursuivit le médecin « S'il y a quelqu'un qu'il souhaite revoir »

-« A quoi bon s'il ne se réveille pas ? » avait gémit Root

-« L'expérience prouve que les patients dans le coma perçoivent parfois leur entourage » avait plaidé le médecin. Personne ne lui avait répondu. Voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir l'interroger davantage, cherchant plutôt à encaisser la nouvelle, il avait ajouté en bredouillant un vague « En cas de besoin je serais dans mon bureau » avant de s'éloigner avec ce qui leur avait semblé un soupir de soulagement

-« Il s'est passé un truc pas net ! » s'était exclamé Fusco, traduisant tout haut la pensée de chacun

-« Il a du y avoir un problème pendant l'intervention » avait constaté Shaw « Il faut savoir »

Reese n'avait rien dit mais le regard glacial qu'il posait autour de lui en disait plus long que des mots sur la colère et le désespoir qui l'habitaient

-« Suivez-moi » avait intimé Root «Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir »

Ils l'avaient suivi sans un mot, sauf Reese qui avait continué à fixer la porte à double battant comme si cela avait pu la faire disparaitre et le rapprocher de lui. Fusco l'avait saisit par le bras

-« Viens. Tu le retrouveras quand il sera dans sa chambre » avait-il affirmé en l'entrainant à la suite des filles

Root avait forcé la porte d'un bureau vide et l'avait soigneusement verrouillée derrière eux puis s'était approché de l'ordinateur sur lequel elle avait exécuté quelques manipulations

-« Donne-nous les images » avait-elle demandé « Je sais que tu as tout vu » mais il ne s'était rien produit « Tu as utilisé les écrans des moniteurs dans le bloc opératoire. Je sais que tu peux nous montrer ce qui s'est passé » avait insisté la hackeuse. L'écran était alors devenu noir puis un point était apparu au milieu, puis une image en noir et blanc s'était affichée, d'abord flou, elle était devenue plus nette après quelques secondes. Les quatre spectateurs s'étaient penchés vers le moniteur, anxieux. Sur l'écran défilait les images du bloc opératoire. L'angle changeant régulièrement pour cibler plus précisément l'un ou l'autre des intervenants. Deux infirmières surveillaient les constantes tandis que le chirurgien et son assistant s'affairaient sur le patient. Dans un coin l'anesthésiste se tenait en retrait sans qu'on puisse clairement distinguer ce qu'il faisait. Un son leur était parvenu, d'abord faible et crachotant puis plus fort. Ils avaient entendu le chirurgien dicter ses ordres. Les infirmières relevaient les paramètres, tout semblait se dérouler normalement. Puis soudain l'ambiance avait changé, une agitation s'était faite et une infirmière s'était exclamée, paniquée

-« Docteur j'ai des signes de réveil ! »

-« C'est impossible, vérifiez ! »

-« Il donne bien des signes de réveil » avait confirmé la seconde infirmière

-« Matt qu'est ce qui se passe ? » avait crié le chirurgien en se tournant vers on collègue. L'anesthésiste avait alors semblait sortir de sa torpeur « Matt ! » avait insisté le médecin

-« Je ne sais pas c'est… » Avait bredouillé l'autre puis après quelques secondes il avait ajouté, perturbé « Ce n'était pas la bonne injection ! »

-« Quoi ?! » s'était insurgé le chirurgien

-« J'ai pas pris la bonne injection ! » avait paniqué l'autre

-« Fait quelque chose ! Réagit ! »

-« Il faut injecter de quoi annuler le produit et rétablir l'anesthésie vite » avait insisté l'assistant. L'infirmière s'était avancée vers l'anesthésiste mais celui-ci semblait complètement dépassé et la jeune femme s'était précipitée sur un téléphone mural interne pour appeler le second anesthésiste du service en urgence

-« Professeur le cœur s'emballe » avait alors alerté la seconde infirmière

-« Préparez la réanimation » avait ordonné le chirurgien. L'anesthésiste avait enfin semblé se reprendre mais l'infirmière l'avait repoussé

-« Laissez ça ! » avait-elle imposé

Derrière l'écran, les quatre spectateurs avaient observé le ballet du personnel s'activant à la réanimation. Un homme était entré et l'infirmière lui avait résumé rapidement la situation. A cet instant les appareils s'étaient emballés

-« Le cœur va lâcher » avait crié l'assistant, redoublant l'agitation. Il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que la situation se stabilise alors que cela n'avait en réalité duré que quelques minutes

-« Il faut poursuivre l'intervention » avait décrété le chirurgien « On ne pourra pas y revenir »

-« C'est Ok pour moi » avait précisé le second anesthésiste. Le reste de l'intervention s'était déroulé sans incident mais aux visages soucieux des soignants il était visible qu'ils étaient préoccupés. Le chirurgien avait achevé son travail et interrogé l'infirmière

-« Taux de conscience ? » La jeune femme avait secoué la tête négativement « Merde » avait ragé le médecin. Il avait quitté le bloc suivi par son assistant et les deux anesthésistes. L'image sur l'écran avait tremblé, floue, comme la machine sollicitait une autre caméra

-« C'est pas possible Matt, qu'est ce que t'as foutu encore ? » avait attaqué le chirurgien « Tu t'es vu ? Regarde ta tête ! »

-« Tu étais de garde ? » avait demandé l'assistant

-« Non, pas cette nuit » avait marmonné Matt. Le chirurgien avait continué à le questionner mais l'autre semblait vouloir laisser passer l'orage sans rien dire

-« Mais répond moi bon sang ! » avait crié le chirurgien en le saisissant par le col à bout de patience

-« J'avais poker ! » avait alors lâché l'autre. Le médecin s'était prit la tête dans les mains, exaspéré

-« Mais tu as dormi au moins ?! » avait protesté l'assistant

-« Une heure ou deux mais j'avais pas sommeil ! »

-« Et tu viens bosser dans cet état ! T'es malade ! » S'était insurgé son collègue

-« Tu as mis en danger la vie de ce patient, tu en ai conscient ? » avait hurlé le chirurgien, furieux

Une des infirmières était apparue dans le champ, échangeant quelques mots avec le second anesthésiste pendant que le chirurgien continuait à invectiver le premier. Sa voix forte couvrant les propos de la jeune femme mais ceux-ci ne devaient pas être très réjouissant. Le second anesthésiste avait posé la main sur l'épaule du chirurgien pour attirer son attention

-« Il est dans le coma Tom. Son organisme a fait une réaction à la première injection » avait ajouté l'homme en fixant son collègue d'un regard lourd de reproches

-« Et je pense que la réanimation n'a pas été entamé assez rapidement » avait ajouté l'infirmière

-« Ce n'est pas possible ! »

-« Si nous avions été averti plus tôt de la réaction… » Avait murmuré la jeune femme

-« En clair c'est pas sur qu'il se réveille et ça vaut peut être même mieux pour lui » avait soupiré le chirurgien « Si ça se sait on est bon pour le procès » avait-il ajouté « Tu es bon pour le procès » avait-il corrigé en bousculant son collègue « Et en ce qui me concerne tu peux oublier ta carrière dans cet hôpital ! » avait-il menacé en continuant de le repousser. L'assistant avait dû intervenir

-« Calme toi Tom. Ca sert à rien »

L'image sur l'écran se coupa. Le petit groupe consterné était resté un instant sans réaction. Les dents serrées, Root avait essuyé une larme d'un geste rageur. Shaw était restée impassible. Seule une imperceptible tension dans son maintien laissant transparaitre sa frustration. Fusco avait gardé les poings serrés, observant d'un œil inquiet les réactions de l'ex agent. Celui-ci n'avait pas semblé réagir tout d'abord mais l'inspecteur savait que le feu couvait et qu'il ne ferait pas bon se trouver trop près lorsqu'il se déclarerait. Puis John s'était levé si brusquement qu'il avait fait basculé sa chaise qui s'était fracassée au sol. En quelques secondes il avait quitté la pièce et s'était élancé dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau des anesthésistes. Shaw, Root et Fusco, après avoir échangé un regard stupéfait, s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. John avait entendu leurs pas derrière lui, l'appel de Fusco « John attends, ne fait pas de connerie ! » Mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Rien sauf sa main sur son bras, son regard sévère, ou peut être son sourire. Rien que lui…

La porte du bureau avait semblé exploser sous la poussée de l'ex agent. Les deux médecins, l'assistant et le directeur s'étaient tournés surprit. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir. Déjà Reese était sur l'anesthésiste, lui faisant sentir le poids de sa colère. Le premier coup l'avait envoyé contre le mur. John avait saisit son col et continuait à frapper à l'aveugle. Fusco s'était précipité pour le stopper rejoint par Shaw. A deux ils s'étaient efforcés de le retenir avec peine tandis que sa victime s'écroulait au sol le visage en sang

-« J'appelle la sécurité » s'était exclamé le directeur mais Root l'en avait empêché en plaquant sa main contre le téléphone

-« A votre place je ne ferais pas ça »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Si vous le faites arrêter vous irez avec lui. Nous avons les enregistrements vidéo de l'incident qui s'est produit au bloc. Nous savons ce qui s'est passé et que vous essayez d'étouffer l'affaire » Le directeur et ses employés avaient échangé des regards inquiets « Laissez le tranquille et nous ferons de même » avait exigé Root. Les trois hommes avaient hésité puis approuvé d'un signe de la tête. Fusco et Shaw avaient réussi à entrainer l'ex agent hors de la pièce et s'étaient efforcé de le calmer.

-« Tu seras plus utile à ses côtés » avait plaidé l'inspecteur « Il a besoin de toi ! » L'argument avait parut atteindre sa cible. La tension dans son corps s'était relâchée et il avait cessé de leur résister. Après quelques secondes il avait fait demi-tour et il s'était rendu dans la chambre où son partenaire venait d'être installé. Il avait pris place dans le fauteuil et ne l'avait plus quitté.

Ce fauteuil où il se trouvait en ce moment même, immobile, à l'affut du moindre signe d'éveil. Mais seul le son des machines troublait le silence. Son esprit enfiévré contrastait avec l'inactivité forcé de son corps. Ses paroles lui revenaient sans cesse _« Vous n'êtes pas responsable M Reese » « C'était mon choix»_ Il avait voulu le préserver. Même dans ces circonstances il avait d'abord pensé à lui. Lui seul savait sa fragilité derrière le masque, ses ombres qui le hantaient et qu'il savait si bien chasser. Il avait voulu s'assurer qu'il n'essaierait pas une fois de plus d'endosser la responsabilité de ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il aurait du deviner, se douter de quelque chose. Il n'avait pas anticipé que Finch devrait se rapprocher pour réussir ce piratage alors qu'il était pourtant évident, vu qu'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment de l'armée, que la tache serait plus compliquée qu'à l'ordinaire. Comme autrefois sur cette tour où il était venu le secourir. Et Finch s'était bien gardé de le prévenir pour qu'il ne lui interdise pas d'agir sachant bien que jamais il ne tolérerait sa présence sur le terrain, il était déjà bien assez exposé à ses yeux ! Et Reese voulait surtout protéger celui qu'il aimait d'un amour absolu, inconditionnel. C'est cet amour qui guidait sa vie désormais, qui le faisait avancer, continuer son chemin. Finch n'en savait rien et jamais il n'avouerait ses sentiments de peur de perdre celui qui les lui inspirait. C'était son secret, il le préserverait toujours, mais il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côté, un besoin vital. Il n'imaginait pas la vie sans lui…

Une infirmière entra, fit quelques vérifications puis ressortit sans un mot, John épiant chacun de ses gestes, attentif.

 _« Il vaudrait mieux prévenir sa famille » « S'il y a quelqu'un qu'il souhaite revoir »_ Finch n'avait plus de famille. Reese savait pour son père. Un jour Harold lui avait fait partager ce souvenir qu'il chérissait et John ce jour là s'était sentit immensément fier de cette marque de confiance. Heureux de ce qu'il considérait comme un rapprochement. Finch ne se douterait jamais à quel point il lui avait fait plaisir avec cette courte discussion

 _« S'il y a quelqu'un qu'il souhaite revoir »_ A sa connaissance Finch n'avait pas d'ami hormis peut être ses agents et l'inspecteur Fusco. Nathan n'était plus et Will était à l'autre bout du monde. Il restait juste… Reese laissa échapper un soupir comme les souvenirs l'assaillaient, l'ombre d'une jeune femme rousse. Lorsqu'il avait découvert son existence cela ne le dérangeait pas mais le temps passant et avec l'évolution de ses sentiments, c'était devenu différent. Il l'enviait d'être celle qui retenait son cœur en otage, il aurait tant aimé jouer ce rôle ! Il avait souffert comme un damné lorsqu'ils avaient dû intervenir lors de son enlèvement. Finch n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier ce qui, pour John, prouvait combien il l'aimait encore…

Reese fronça les sourcils. Si c'était elle la personne que Finch aurait voulu à ses côtés pour ses derniers moments ? La pensée lui fit mal mais il ignora la douleur. Concentré sur son obsession d'être là pour lui et d'agir pour son bien en toute circonstance. Si c'était elle qui détenait le pouvoir de réaliser ce miracle dont il avait tant besoin ? Il se raccrocha à ce mince espoir comme le naufragé s'accroche désespérément à sa bouée pour ne pas couler. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de tangible pour ne pas sombrer. Un instant l'idée l'effleura que si le miracle se réalisait il le perdrait définitivement mais il la chassa, il n'y avait de toute façon aucune chance qu'ils soient un jour autre chose que des associés, au mieux des amis. Contre toute attente, les médecins avaient constatés une légère amélioration de son état sans pour autant se montrer beaucoup plus optimistes. C'était peut être le bon moment pour agir ? Finch n'approuvait sans doute pas son idée mais il n'était présentement pas en état de l'en empêcher et il devait tout tenter…

Shaw entra suivit de près par Root habillée d'un costume d'agent des postes. Reese les surprit en leur offrant un regard vif, loin du regard indifférent qu'il leur adressait ces derniers jours. Shaw leva un sourcil interrogateur

-« Il y a du nouveau ? » demanda Root avec espoir

-« Non mais je dois m'absenter. Je te le confie » répondit l'ex agent en posant la main sur l'épaule de Shaw. Celle-ci approuva d'un signe de tête

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit Root soupçonneuse

-« J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire »

-« Plus important que de rester avec lui ? » insista la hackeuse

-« Je vous expliquerais plus tard » lança John en quittant la chambre, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder en arrière pour ne pas faillir à sa résolution

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese pénétra dans la station et câlina Bear venu à sa rencontre, heureux de le revoir. John savait qu'il souffrait lui aussi de l'absence de son maître et il s'en voulait de le négliger ses derniers jours pour rester avec son partenaire alors il prit le temps de le rassurer. Il observa les lieux familiers comme on observe un foyer, c'était pour lui ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus car c'était ici qu'il pouvait profiter de sa présence. Son cœur se serra devant son fauteuil vide, une tasse abandonnée au coin du bureau, signe qu'il avait dû partir rapidement, il ne laissait jamais rien trainer d'ordinaire. John fit quelques pas. Un gilet oublié était posé sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il s'en empara, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu soyeux pour retrouver son odeur. Ce geste l'apaisa, lui rendit du courage. Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur mais se refusant à s'asseoir à sa place dans le fauteuil il prit place sur un tabouret juste à côté. Prenant une grande inspiration il fixa l'écran

-« Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » demanda t-il. L'écran resta vide. Il insista « Je sais que tu es là. Tu es partout dans ces lieux, réponds moi ! »

Un curseur apparu sur l'écran

\- [Que veux-tu ?]

-« Je suppose que tu sais » commença Reese « Que tu as compris ce qui se passe avec Finch ? »

-[Oui]

-« Le médecin a dit qu'il fallait prévenir les siens » Reese marqua un temps d'arrêt « Alors je voudrais que tu m'aides à la retrouver » Il ne parvint pas à dire son prénom mais il savait que la machine le comprendrait à demi mot

-[Pourquoi ?]

-« Parce qu'elle est la personne à laquelle il tient le plus » A nouveau l'écran resta vide « Si une présence peut l'aider c'est la sienne » affirma l'ex agent s'efforçant d'être convaincant quand chacun des mots qu'il prononçait n'était pour lui que blessure. Devant l'absence de réponse il reprit, agacé « Tu peux la retrouver, ce sera facile pour toi ! Le temps presse ! » Le curseur réapparut

-[Pourquoi ?] Afficha t-il

-« Nous devons agir avant que son état ne se dégrade ! »

-[Admin va bien] John écarquilla les yeux

-« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu nous as montré les images de l'opération, tu sais ce qui s'est passé et les conséquences… »

L'écran devint noir un instant puis des images se succédèrent. Enfin la vidéo du bloc apparu. John ferma les yeux un instant. Pourquoi la machine voulait-elle lui remontrer ces images qui le torturaient ? Il fit mine de s'écarter mais un message s'afficha en surimpression :

-[Reste]

-« Pourquoi me fait tu subir cela ? » laissa échapper l'ex agent

-[Observe] reçu t-il en réponse. Il se résigna à fixer l'écran. La machine lui montra le moment où l'infirmière se précipitait sur le téléphone intérieur alors que les moniteurs s'affolaient. Il revit la suite, le chirurgien ordonnant de commencer la réanimation, les hésitations qui retardent l'action puis enfin le début des soins après de longues précieuses secondes perdues en atermoiements divers… En apparence. A ce moment la machine coupa la vidéo et revint en arrière. Reese fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de l'écran. Alors que le film redémarrait, la machine zooma sur les appareils en arrière plan. John réalisa qu'ils s'enclenchaient seuls, ou plutôt il comprit que la machine les avaient mis en marche de sa propre initiative, anticipant les événements selon son habitude

-« Tu veux dire que tu avais activé les appareils ? Donc la réanimation a débuté beaucoup plus tôt que ne le pense les médecins ? » A mesure qu'il parlait John réalisait ce que cela signifiait « Donc il est possible que les séquelles ne soient pas aussi importantes qu'ils le pensent ? »

-[Oui]

-« D'où ces progrès inexpliqués » murmura t-il « C'est une raison supplémentaire pour l'aider ! Il faut que je la retrouve et vite ! Quand il sentira sa présence il réagira forcement » Le message qui s'afficha alors le désarçonna

-[Non]

-« Non ? Tu crois qu'il ne se réveillera pas ? » Interrogea Reese le cœur battant, inquiet

-[Admin va bien] répéta alors la machine

Reese réfléchit un instant

-« Alors tu ne m'aideras pas à la retrouver ? »

-[Non]

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda à son tour l'ex agent

L'écran s'éteignit à nouveau puis une image apparue, un cliché prit à leur insu. Finch était assit devant son écran, absorbé par ses recherches et lui se tenait un peu en retrait à l'observer. Une autre photo succéda à la première, prise à la bibliothèque, Finch lisait dans son fauteuil et lui l'épiait posté près des vieilles fenêtres. La suivante montrait l'informaticien assoupi dans le canapé de leur ancienne planque et lui assit non loin veillant sur son sommeil. Les clichés continuèrent, au parc, à la bibliothèque, dans la station, dans toute sorte d'autres lieux. C'était toujours le même sujet, Finch attentif à son occupation du moment et lui l'observant comme s'il n'existait rien d'autre au monde à voir, avec une sorte d'adoration dans le regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Comprenant où elle voulait en venir Reese détourna les yeux

-« Pourquoi me montre tu tout cela ? Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande » affirma t-il un peu mal à l'aise

La machine afficha un dernier cliché sur lequel Reese soutenait son partenaire. Il se rappela ce moment. Ils sortaient du cinéma, Finch était fatigué, il avait raté une marche mais il l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe, en profitant pour le serrer contre lui pendant quelques précieuses mais trop courtes secondes. John soupira

-« Je suppose qu'avec tes capacités et ton omniscience tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de mal à deviner mes sentiments ? »

-[Non]

-« Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de ta bénédiction » ironisa l'ex agent. L'écran resta muet « Ca ne sera pas un problème » reprit-il, sérieux, « Finch n'est pas au courant et je ferais en sorte qu'il ne sache jamais rien. Je ne serais pas un obstacle pour eux » A nouveau l'écran s'anima « Qu'as-tu à me montrer encore ? » demanda t-il un peu nerveux.

La machine fit défiler une nouvelle série de clichés. Au début Reese resta perplexe puis il sentit son cœur accélérer imperceptiblement. Comme précédemment chaque photo les représentait mais les rôles étaient inversés. Cette fois c'était lui qui figurait au premier plan, concentré, et Finch qui l'observait discrètement avec une sorte de tendresse constata John. Certains clichés le montraient endormi, convalescent, Finch assit près de lui le visage grave, inquiet. Sur l'un d'eux il tenait sa main serrée dans les siennes réunies et y avait posé son front dans un geste qui ressemblait à une prière

-« Veux-tu me faire comprendre que Finch… » Commença John incertain

-[Oui]

-« Tu es sure de toi ? » demanda Reese n'osant trop y croire. En réponse la machine afficha l'un des clichés qui lui semblait le plus explicite. John caressa du bout des doigts l'image de son partenaire sur l'écran. Si la machine avait raison tant de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient à eux. Il cru entendre sa voix lui répétant une de ses phrases favorite : _« La machine ne se trompe jamais M Reese »_

 _-_ « Il n'a plus besoin d'elle n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il

-[Non] Puis elle afficha une nouvelle image, une courte vidéo. Reese reconnu les lieux de leur dernière mission, il se revit, agenouillé près de son partenaire, ce mouvement léger pour repousser une mèche de cheveux, Finch agrippant sa main « Jamais je ne vous laisserais » lui avait-il chuchoté. Mais en ce moment précis il n'était pas près de lui, il n'était pas à sa place… Il se leva précipitamment pour quitter leur repaire. Parvenu sur le seuil il se retourna un instant, fixant l'écran

-« Merci » murmura t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

John ouvrit la porte doucement. Shaw avait déjà les yeux rivés sur l'ouverture, attentive. Elle se détendit en le reconnaissant

-« Déjà de retour ? » interrogea t-elle

-« Oui. Partir était une erreur mais on m'a empêché de la commettre » répondit l'ex agent « Je prends le relais » La jeune femme ne fit pas de commentaire, s'étira et quitta le fauteuil pour lui céder la place.

-« Je rentre voir le chien. Appelle-moi s'il y a du changement »

-« Ok » Reese attendit qu'elle soit sortit de la chambre pour rapprocher le fauteuil et prendre la main de son partenaire « Je vous attends Finch. Je vous attendrais le temps qu'il faudra » chuchota t-il avant de poser un baiser sur son front. Une heure s'écoula lentement, puis une autre. Se sentant engourdi, il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Attiré, il s'arrêta devant le tableau et s'absorba dans sa contemplation. Il éprouva à nouveau cette sensation de déjà vu. Il avait dû le voir lors d'une exposition avec lui. Il se rappela un détail. Une voix s'élevant faiblement le fit tressaillir, interrompant ses pensées

-« C'est un Renoir M Reese »

Il se tourna aussitôt vers le lit et son cœur manqua un battement en croisant le regard bleu qu'il aimait tant. Il fut près de lui en deux enjambées

-« Vous aviez oublié ? » chuchota Finch. John prit sa main

-« Le bouquet de chrysanthème. La fleur immortelle du Japon ? »

-« En effet »

-« Il est au Metropolitan Museum »

-« Nous l'avions vu ensemble » soupira l'informaticien d'un air las

Reese caressa doucement son front

-« Parce que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble » affirma t-il. Finch eut un sourire bienveillant « Comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« Epuisé et endolori. Mais je suppose que ce n'est que le début »

-« C'est possible » admit John avec un sourire contraint. Son associé lui adressa un regard interrogateur « Il y a eu un… incident pendant votre intervention. Alors les médecins n'ont pas vraiment évoqué la rééducation » une expression inquiète passa sur le visage de l'informaticien « Mais c'est sans importance » ajouta aussitôt Reese « Cette fois vous ne serez pas seul pour l'affronter » Finch ne répondit pas mais la lueur de tristesse qui voila son regard n'échappa pas à son agent « Tout se passera bien » insista celui-ci. L'informaticien ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. La main de son agent emprisonnant la sienne était le meilleur des réconforts et il pria pour que John ne la retire pas

-« Mais si je comprend bien je n'étais pas censé me réveiller ? »

L'ex agent pinça les lèvres. Même s'il venait juste de reprendre conscience il n'avait rien perdu de sa perspicacité. Ce qui était tout de même rassurant finalement

-« La machine est intervenue. C'est grâce à elle si vous êtes sauvé »

-« La machine ? »

-« Elle n'a fait que veiller sur vous. C'est notre meilleur rôle »

-« Ce n'était pas vraiment … »

-« Notre mission ? » coupa John. Finch hocha la tête « Vous ne pourrez pas changer cela »

-« Vous êtes trop têtu M Reese »

-« Vous aussi et par conséquence votre machine » Leurs regards se croisèrent, se rivèrent l'un à l'autre « C'est le plus précieux de nos alliés » chuchota Reese

.

OoooooooooO

.

Ces interminables journées d'inconscience n'avaient pas été inutiles. La fracture de Finch avait eu le temps de se consolider. Trois jours plus tard il put quitter la clinique et envisager la rééducation. Une nouvelle fois il se retrouvait dans un fauteuil roulant mais cette fois il avait quelqu'un pour l'aider, lui donner envie d'avancer. Root assistait la machine, redoublant de vigilance pour que leurs identités ne soient pas trop fragilisées. Shaw surveillait l'évolution du patient. Fusco appelait régulièrement et couvrait son "collègue". Bear honorait plus que jamais son rôle de chien d'assistance et John… John veillait sur lui jour et nuit, multipliant les intentions, devançant ses besoins, assurant les soins, négligeant sa fatigue pour le soutenir à chaque instant. Les deux femmes, complices de l'agent, assuraient les missions pour qu'il puisse rester à ses côtés, il se débrouillait pour les aider en cherchant quelques informations même si ce n'était clairement pas sa spécialité. Dès qu'il l'avait pu Finch avait tenu à participer dans la limite de ses possibilités. Il avait parfois un peu de mal à accepter la situation, habitué à se débrouiller seul, mais il lui était difficile de résister aux attentions de son agent, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard affaiblissaient ses barrière, sa volonté. Il avait remarqué un changement dans son attitude, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche, cela en était parfois troublant, au point que Finch se laissait quelque fois envahir par l'espoir d'un autre avenir où John serait bien plus que son agent, bien plus que son ami. Dans ces moments là son regard s'attardait, rêveur, sur un objet oublié lui appartenant à défaut de pouvoir se poser sur lui pour ne pas attirer ses soupçons.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Un mois s'était écoulé ainsi. La vie avait repris son cours "normal". Finch pouvait à nouveau faire quelques pas. Bientôt il remarcherait comme avant et il savait qu'il le devait en grande partie aux soins constants de son agent. Allongé sur le lit dans la petite chambre aménagée pour sa convalescence, l'informaticien laissait dériver ses pensées. Il était censé se reposer mais le sommeil le fuyait. La veille Reese avait repris son poste au commissariat, où son absence prolongée commençait à devenir suspecte, et les missions. Dans son regard lorsqu'il l'avait quitté il lui avait semblé que c'était à contrecœur. N'aimait-il plus son travail ? Non, Finch savait que c'était de devoir l'abandonner. Il s'inquiétait de devoir le laisser seul. _« Si seulement »_ songea Finch. Si seulement il y avait eu plus que de l'inquiétude pour sa santé, s'il avait pu s'inquiéter par am… Non ! Finch ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières. Il ne voulait pas dire ce mot parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'employer en pensant à lui ! Pourtant… Il frissonna aux souvenirs de certains gestes, ses mains sur lui, ses grandes mains fermes, un peu calleuses, si douces pour lui. Son corps pressé contre le sien quand il soutenait ses premiers pas, sa chaleur l'enveloppant comme un cocon où il se sentait bien, à l'abri. La douleur diminuait près de lui, le découragement disparaissait face à l'un de ses sourires. Plusieurs fois il avait eu des gestes… presque tendres, et Finch s'était pris à espérer davantage. Lui qui fuyait les contacts rêvait de ne plus jamais quitter ses bras, de se laisser enivrer par son odeur, étourdir par ses caresse, il voulait connaitre le goût de ses baisers et de sa peau et… Finch ouvrit les yeux et se redressa perturbé et rougissant de la tournure indécente prise par ses pensées. S'aidant de sa béquille il se leva et se glissa dans la petite salle d'eau pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraiche. Cela lui fit du bien. Il vérifia sa coiffure puis se dirigea vers la salle principale. Il avait besoin de retrouver la réalité pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et de le voir. De retrouver cette sensation de plénitude comme lorsqu'il était rentré deux heures plus tôt, épuisé mais sauf, le rassurant d'un sourire. Il avança jusqu'au seuil mais comme il allait pénétrer dans la pièce il stoppa net devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese était installé dans le fauteuil, la tête calée contre le dossier, ses longues jambes allongées devant lui les pieds posés sur un tabouret, essayant de se détendre après une nuit et une matinée plutôt agitées à cause d'un numéro noctambule et plutôt remuant. Il avait été soulagé que la mission ne soit pas très longue et il avait juste fait acte de présence au commissariat. Même s'il avait aimé retrouvé le terrain, la voix de son partenaire dans l'oreillette, le guidant. Il avait attendu avec impatience le moment où il pourrait rentrer s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Son portable vibra, Shaw lui annonça la fin de sa mission

-« Rien d'autre ? » interrogea t-elle

-« Non pas pour le moment »

-« Ok. A plus »

Reese sourit. C'était bien Shaw, accro au travail, directe, carrée. Il reposa son téléphone et se réinstalla. Il avait vérifié en rentrant et il savait que Finch faisait une sieste. Il remarqua un influx sur l'écran devant lui mais le système était en veille et il ne pouvait y accéder. Il supposa qu'en cas de problème elle saurait se manifester, elle avait déjà démontré ses capacités à communiquer. Il se remémora son intervention un mois plus tôt. Ses révélations avaient changé sa vie, l'avait rendu plus belle, plus douce. Même s'il n'avait rien avoué pour autant. Pas parce qu'il craignait qu'elle ne se soit trompé sur les sentiments éprouvés par son créateur envers lui, bien qu'il continua de les trouver inespérés, mais parce qu'il voulait laisser le choix à son associé. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, il n'était pas question de briser ou simplement de perturber ce lien entre eux. Alors il estimait que c'était à Finch de prendre l'initiative. C'était une résolution bien difficile à suivre parfois mais il s'y tenait pour le préserver. Il avait juste essayé de se rapprocher de lui encore davantage à chaque occasion, cherchant à lui donner quelques indices. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les effets de sa nuit sans sommeil se firent sentir et il s'assoupit, bercé par le ronronnement du moniteur.

.

Finch sourit au spectacle de son agent endormi dans son fauteuil. Il semblait si étrangement calme lui qui n'aimait que l'action. La pensée qu'il était en grande partie responsable de sa fatigue le contraria. Depuis des jours il ne faisait que veiller sur lui, le soutenant en toutes circonstances, l'assistant, l'encourageant d'un mot, d'un sourire, d'un simple regard. Comme chaque fois qu'il y songeait son cœur se gonfla de reconnaissance, d'une tendresse inavouée, et d'autre chose aussi, de ce sentiment dont il ne voulait pas dire le nom…

Aussi silencieusement que possible il retourna dans la chambre. Puis il revint dans la salle, avançant sans bruit en s'efforçant d'étouffer le son de la béquille qui lui servait d'appui. Parvenu près de lui il étendit avec précaution sur son agent endormi le plaid de laine qu'il avait récupéré sur le lit. John semblait si serein. Attiré comme un papillon vers la lumière il se rapprocha. Sa main dériva vers son front, chassant une mèche importune, avant de glisser doucement sur la joue légèrement recouverte d'une ombre de barbe. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes si terriblement tentantes. Finch les fixait intensément, incapable de détacher son regard, comme envouté. Troublé par leur proximité, il était tenaillé par l'envie irrésistible d'y poser les siennes et de les découvrir enfin, d'en connaître le goût et la douceur, la souplesse ou la fermeté. Il déglutit et chercha à échapper à leur attraction, c'était totalement déraisonnable, mais rien à cet instant ne semblait pouvoir l'en détacher. Imperceptiblement son corps s'inclinait vers l'avant, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son objectif, il pouvait déjà sentir son souffle l'effleurer, lorsqu'une main ferme saisit son poignet, le faisant tressaillir et stoppant son élan. Ramené brutalement à la réalité, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et croisa un regard bleu qui parut happer le sien. L'étonnement qu'il y lu s'effaça en quelques secondes pour laisser place à l'envie. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce désir qui brillait brusquement au fond des prunelles d'acier de son agent, déjà il oubliait tout, tout ce qui n'était pas ces lèvres qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes, impérieuses, impatientes. La main qui le tenait relâcha son poignet pour venir se glisser sur sa nuque, douce et ferme à la fois. Une autre se glissa au creux de ses reins les rapprochant. Les siennes agrippèrent machinalement les larges épaules de son partenaire comme par habitude tandis que leurs corps se rencontraient, s'épousaient en un mouvement naturel, presque évident. Sa main glissa dans les courts cheveux bruns qu'il avait tant rêvés touché. A bout de souffle ils durent rompre le baiser. Finch cligna des yeux comme s'il s'éveillait d'un songe. Reprenant à nouveau pied avec la réalité il rougit et voulu s'écarter alors que Reese resserrait sa prise autour de lui se refusant à la lâcher, pas après ce qu'ils venaient de partager

-« John » murmura t-il. L'ex agent voulu parler mais un petit bip sonore résonna dans la vaste salle. Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même élan vers l'écran qui venait de s'allumer, Reese gardant son bras autour de la taille de son partenaire. Des photos se mirent à défiler. John les reconnus. C'était celles que la machine lui avait montré le jour où il l'avait sollicité, mais alternées. Finch, lui, les découvrait. Il pinça les lèvres, rougissant encore un peu plus, troublé d'avoir été si transparent dans ses sentiments et perturbés de les découvrir, de toute évidence, réciproques.

-« Elle savait tout de nos pensées » chuchota John

-« Elle vous l'avait dit ? »

-« Le jour où vous êtes sorti du coma. Elle a voulu m'éviter de commettre une erreur en me faisant comprendre que j'étais tout ce dont vous aviez besoin. Comme vous êtes tout ce qu'il me faut »

-« Tu sembles plus douée pour les interactions humaines que celui qui t'as conçu » murmura Finch à l'intention de sa création

-« Elle ne fait que veiller sur vous. Tout comme moi » corrigea Reese en se levant pour mieux l'enlacer

-« Je ne l'ai pas créé pour me servir d'ange gardien » protesta l'informaticien

-« Comment pourrait-elle s'en empêcher ? Vous êtes trop précieux »

-« Et je ne vous ai pas engagé pour veiller sur moi…» insista Finch

-« Il ne fallait pas m'en donner l'envie » rétorqua Reese « Vous avez redonné un but à ma vie vide de sens » John se pencha un peu plus vers lui « Avant de me donner une nouvelle raison de vivre » ajouta t-il en lui caressant la joue, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Finch l'imita d'un geste tendre

-« Vous aussi vous m'avez rendu une vie meilleure » chuchota t-il. John sourit, heureux. Finch tenta de tourner la tête mais il s'en sentait incapable, prisonnier de son regard

-« M Reese »

-« Oui ? »

-« Ne me regardez pas ainsi… s'il vous plait »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« C'est …perturbant »

-« Sauf que je crains de ne pouvoir m'en empêcher. Parce que je vous aime Harold » L'informaticien sentit son cœur s'affoler un peu plus à ces mots si souvent rêvés mais qu'il n'avait jamais espéré entendre. Il eut envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de son rêve :

-« Je vous aime John » affirma t-il à son tour

-« Alors je connais un moyen pour m'obliger à fermer les yeux… » Chuchota Reese en rapprochant lentement leurs visages. Comme s'il voulait lui laisser le temps de refuser malgré leurs aveux. Mais cette éventualité n'effleura même pas l'esprit de l'informaticien qui se laissa aller au vertige délicieux de ses bras autour de lui, de son corps contre le sien, seulement préoccupé de ses lèvres contre les siennes et du son des battements de leurs cœurs accordés au même rythme. Reese posa son front contre le sien

-« Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne vous laisserais jamais » déclara t-il « Alors voulez vivre cette nouvelle aventure avec moi ? »

-« Oui je le veux » murmura Finch. Il n'hésita même pas, comprenant qu'il était inutile de lutter contre l'évidence, décidé à vivre ce nouveau bonheur que lui offrait la vie

Un nouveau bip retentit. Une photo prise quelques instants plus tôt, les montrant enlacés front contre front.

-« Nous avons sa bénédiction » s'amusa John. Finch sourit

-« Oui. Et n'oubliez pas :… » Commença t-il mais John l'interrompit et acheva sa phrase :

-« La machine ne se trompe jamais M Reese… »


End file.
